The invention is based on a quantity control valve for a fuel injection system, used in internal combustion engines.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 195 49 108.4, which was not published prior to the filing date of the present application, among other elements a quantity control valve is disclosed that has a longitudinal slide which is movable in a valve housing between a restoring spring chamber and the control chamber and which opens counter to the action of a restoring spring. The hollow longitudinal slide is subjected to fuel from a low-pressure pump via the restoring spring chamber. The fuel enters the control chamber through a throttle restriction located in the longitudinal slide. As soon as the fuel pressure in the control chamber exceeds a certain value, the longitudinal slide opens counter to the action of the restoring spring, and as a result the fuel passes through the longitudinal slide to reach the high-pressure pump via an uncovered outlet bore. The opening of the valve is additionally reinforced with the aid of an electromagnetic drive acting directly on the longitudinal slide.